Hookey
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Vegeta meets up with a young female , and discovers that she's part saiyan. She's playing hookey on Earth though , trying to esacpe a boarding school in another realm that she's forced to go to. What can occur with this rebel on the scene? Read n' see!


Queenie's note: Oki doki peoples! This is just to break out of my homework brigade. It will be strange, so please no flames. Enjoy, because I'm just writing the first thing that pops into my head ^-^ .  
"Ahhh, so much better! I like it here much better than that crapazoidola proper place. This is refreshing." Exclaimed Lavender, with a sigh.  
  
She flew in between a couple birds, and took a dive into the river below.  
  
"WEEEEEE!" she yelled, as she landed into the crisp blue water.  
  
She surfaced, and spit the water into the air. The waterfall carried her into the main part of the river. She laughed cheerfully; glad to escape to stuffy old training school. She swam around for awhile, but eventually grew tired, climbed out of the water, and into an apple tree. She grabbed some fruit, and ate it up noisily. Eventually, the earl's daughter dozed into a light sleep.  
  
A crash thundered from afar.  
  
The blast had hit into the cliff perfectly, reducing it to pebbles. Vegeta gave it a sort of smirk as applause for his small victory. He walked over to an apple tree, and grabbed about a pound of fruit off of it. He then proceeded to inhale each apple in almost no time at all. He was soon interrupted by a loud rumbling noise, accompanied with a slow whistle.  
  
"What in hell?" he questioned aloud.  
  
He heard the sound again, and looked to where he heard it from. There in the tree slept a strange looking female, who was being held to a branch by a thin brown tail. At this, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Hmmm, you don't see too many of those anymore. Could she be a Saiyan?' he thought with amusement.  
  
He grabbed an apple, and tossed it at her head. Of course she awakened, and then fell out of the tree.  
  
"What the heck was that? Who are you anyway, you bastard? Why'd you wake me from my sleep?" she interrogated angrily.  
  
He smirked, and waited for her to say more.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer me, or not?" she prodded.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, so the girl just flew into the air, and away. He in turn, was intrigued by the fact that she had a tail, and an enormous power level, such as that of a Saiyan, so he followed her.  
  
He followed her into the city, and landed by the Mall. They walked in, and traveled up to the food court. Lavender ordered and enormous proportion of food, even compared to Vegeta's usual amount, and chowed it all down. He stared blankly at her for a moment, but was soon wakened by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Why have you been following me? Are you stalking me?" she interrogated.  
  
"Ha. I don't stalk anyone; I don't care enough to stalk anyone. I just had a question for you." He finally replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's your question, avocado head?" she sighed.  
  
"Where are you from?" he questioned.  
  
"That's your question? That's why you followed me all the way to the mall? You must be insane!" she yelled.  
  
"Just answer the question, it will answer my other question!" he yelled back.  
  
"You tell me where you're from first." She ordered.  
  
"Fine then. I'm originally from a no longer existing planet called Vegeta- sei, but now, unfortunately, I live here on Earth." He explained.  
  
Her eyes widened, and her angry look softened.  
  
"My mom was a Saiyan too." She told him quietly.  
  
"I thought you were one. If you're only half-breed though, how is it you have such a high power level?" he questioned her.  
  
She grinned at this.  
  
"I'm part demon."  
  
Vegeta was surprised, but he didn't show it.  
  
"So , ye want something to eat , or what Princey?" she questioned , as she held up a plate full of pizza.  
  
Vegeta winced at the nickname.  
  
"Yes , of course. Don't call me princey though." He commanded angrily .  
  
Her grin became even wider , revealing a pair of huge white fangs. She laughed as they both sat down.  
  
Vegeta's look of anger , changed to confusion.  
  
"Hey , how do you know that I'm a prince?" he probed.  
  
She bared her teeth happily again.  
  
"I'm psycic."  
  
"So you knew I was following you , and the reasons , the whole time?!" he almost screamed.  
  
"Uhuh. You betch ya princey."  
"DON'T CALL ME PRINCEY!" he screeched.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Fine , whatever. Eat quickly , I bet the school sent out someone to find me again."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"School?"  
Oki dokey , I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when I'll continue. Like with a lot of my stories , It takes me forever. E-mail me if you have an idea for the story ( don't put the idea in a review.) I would like to continue the story though , 'cause I wanna use this new character. My e-mail is kawaiiqueenie@hotmail.com Thanx 4 reading , R&R please , no HARSH flames. This was just to break me out of my writers block. 


End file.
